1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement and device for generating a flow of air to cool electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2008 038 549 A1 discloses a device for generating a flow of air. This conventional device comprises a piezo element and an emitter element. The piezo element excites the emitter element to undergo oscillations, as a result of that a flow of air is generated which cools electronic components. This type of device has, in comparison with known cooling devices, such as rotational valves or passive heat sinks, the advantage that it is small, runs quietly and, furthermore, has a long service life.